Pickup Lines
by Alpaca Master
Summary: Everyone's said atlest 1 in their life. Even if it was just to repeat what you've heard or to impress some girl everyone's done it. Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy, KS, and even Megan. And Superboy is no exception. So how will Conner's first pick-up line be like
1. Kid Flash

**Pick-up Lines**

Rating: K+ (becuase of some mild sexual ideas...I mean come on its about pick-up lines, if you think it should be rated dif please let me know)

**Gerne: **Friendship and humor (or at lest I tryed to make it funny)

**Pairing(s):** There is a little Kid FlashXOC (KS a.k.a Stephanie) but I tryed to keep it down as much as possible because I know how annoying that can be. That's about all the pairings.

**Characters: **Kid Flash and KS

**POV: **Kid Flash

**A****uthor's notes: **I started to write this in bio. (cuz I was bored) I just like people to remember that this is my **FIRST **fanfic so plz tell me anything I can fix. Sorry this chapter is SO short (even tho in my notebook it took up 2 WHOLE sheets) I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly dont own Wally, Speedy or any other character from Young Justice they belong to DC

BUT if some day I DO Megan would b leaving the show (or at lest stop being such a 'marry sue')  
* Oh n just to let you know any words in **Bold letters **Kid Flash's thoughts

* * *

_Recognize Kid Flash 03. _The computer said as I walked into _HQ. _As I was walking towards the so call "living room" area I started to smell something burning… Megan must being cooking…again. When I finally got to the "living room" I saw that Stephanie was already there. **Well that saves me a trip to her room I guess. **

She laying down with her body stretched across the green couch with her long black hair covering her left eye, while her other eye was busy watching TV.

"Hey there, what are you watching?" I asked.

"Oh hey Wally! Nothing much just watching _X-men Evolution, _but there's no Pietro in this ep so what's up?" She said as she sat up and tightens her loose black jacket around her waist. While she was propping her back against the couch's arm, putting here knees to her chest, and her arm over her knees, I notice that she was wearing her normal red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Nothing much" I said as I took the spot right next to her "Hey did you know that if I could be any enzyme I'd be a helicase."

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity and ask "Ok? Why that one?"

I lean in close to her and replied "so I could unzip your _genes_."

Her face suddenly went from a _question _look to a dying of laughter smile. While Stephanie was laughing she put her hand over her mouth to cover her teeth. **I will never understand why would want to hind them. **While I was busy thinking about that and KS was busying laughing her head off the _Boy of Steal _came in with a confuse look on his face.


	2. KS

**Author's notes:** HEY this chapter is pretty good when u think that I just wrote watever was on my mind at the time lol n hey its longer! ;D  
* Oh n just to let you know any words in **Bold letters **Kid Flash's thoughts

* * *

"Hey soups! What's up?" She asked through her laughs.

"I heard laughing. I was wondering what was so funny" He said in one of the most _innocent_ voice. **Why did he have to come? Now that he's here she won't pay attention to me any more. Not when she could pay attention to a INNOCENT and BAD boy like Super boy. **

"HEY EARTH TO WALLY! ANYONE THERE" Stephanie said as she knocked on my forehead.

"Huh? What was that? Sorry I wasn't listening" I said.

"No duh. I was telling Soups bout what you told me that was so funny go ahead tell him" She said with one of her smiles that you couldn't say no to.

Oh man how I wanted to say no. Telling a girl this is one thing but saying it to a guy…its just weird. "If I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes." I said as fast I could to get it over with. After awhile I notice that only Stephanie was laughing and that Super boy just had a blank look on he's face like a dumb ape.

"I don't get it" he said.

"A helicase is an enzyme that that unzips the genes in the DNA but I was using a play on words by saying jeans as in the pants instead of genes." I tried to explain but I still got that dumb ape look.

"So your saying that you want to unzip her pants?" The dumb ape asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yea, that's pretty much it" I replied with a kind of annoyed voice.

"That's gross! How can you people laugh at that?" The dumb ape half asked, half yelled.

"Hey calm down it's just a pick-up line it's not meant to be taken serious" Stephanie said while moving her hands up and down "Right Wally? You were just joking and don't really want to get in to my pants"

**Well… no that would cause me too much trouble **"Yeah I was joking I didn't mean it" I lied.

"What's a pick-up line?" Super boy ask.

**Did he really just asking that? Is there ANYTHING that this guy knows? **I took a deep breathe and responded "A pick-up line is something a guy does to start a conversation with a girl."

"Right like" Stephanie started saying as she took part of her hair and put it across her face and started talking in a deep voice " Hi I _MUSTACHE _you a question. Is it hot in here or is it just you" but then she stop and put down her hair and said "wait actually it kind of is hot in here."

"What's that smell?" Super boy asked but then as we all looked up and saw the thick black smoke cloud above our heads and knew.

* * *

Ok next Chapter has the little mary sue in it (a.k.a Megan) soon stay toon


	3. Megan

**Author's notes: **Thanks to anyone who's still reading this and is being patient with me. I hope you enjoy! and I'm getting better at writing longer chapters so yea!

* * *

"MY COOKIES!" Megan yelled, while zipping into the kitchen "Aaaaaaawwwwww not again!"

Everyone followed her in to the kitchen and then saw the black pieces of what used to be cookies.

"They…could still be eaten able" Stephanie said trying to make Megan feel better.

"You really think so?" Megan asked now starting to smile again "Then please try one! I used a different recipe this time" Megan started pushing the tray of food that _used _to be eaten able.

"Oh I don't like sweets that much" Stephanie said while she pushed the tray out of her face. "But maybe Wally would like one, he'll eat anything and he said that he loves sweet right Wally?"

"Wait what?" I said but then saw the glaring look Stephanie gave me and then looked at Megan and saw the hopeful look she was giving me. **Man sometimes its really hard being a ladies man. **"Yeah I love sweets" **But can you still call those ****SWEETS****? **I walked over to the tray and just stared at it for awhile. **Just eat it like you'll drink mecinde…don't think about and try to shallow it whole. ***GULP*

"It's…ok" I tried to say while choking and gasping for some air. I grabbed a cup, ran to the sink and started drinking as much water as I could. When I finally done and could breathe normal again I turned around and saw how awkward it just became. Super boy was staring at the floor. Stephanie started playing with her hair. And Megan…oh Megan she looked liked someone just hit her. **Crap! I need to make this less awkward…I GOT IT! **"Hey Megan!" I said while zipping over to her "If I was an enzyme, I'd be a helicase."

She looked up at me and replied with puzzled voice "Uhm ok that's great I guess."

"Huh? No your suppose to ask why" I said trying to explain.

"Ok uh ok why?" She asked with an even more puzzled voice then before.

"So I can unzip you _jeans_" I said. Again the only person laughing was Stephanie but at lest monkey boy nodded his head (but probley in disapproval to the joke). Megan was looking at me with a 'did he just say that to me' look. "It was a pick-up line" I said trying to ease the weirdness in the room " Because a helicase is a-"

"I OOHH a pick-up line ok!" Megan suddenly said " I guess I just didn't it because I didn't think you would say one of those right after eating my cookies." **While at lest I don't have to explain the line again.**

"Hey Megan did they pick-up lines back on Mars?" Stephanie asked so innocently. **What is with everyone and being so innocent today? But…it's kind of cute when she or in fact any girl does it. **

"Uh huh!" Megan said with a happy tone in her voice "My favorite one was…oh what was it… OH right!" In a deeper tone just like how Stephanie did it and started to say "Wow our you a earth money because your out of this world" Her pick-up line was met with a blank stare from all of us.

"Earth monkey?" All of us asked.

"I'm sorry but that's just what some people said on Mars" She told us.

"It's ok we saying say something like that but…switched" Stephanie said trying to reassure her.

"I DON'T GET WHY YOUR SO MAD!" A voice started to shout.

"OH RIGHT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE BOY WONDER AFTER ALL!" A second voice shouted back at the first voice.

* * *

**A some what contest or something like that: **Why do you think Robin and Speedy are fighting about?

For anyone who answers this I will advertise them in all my blogs, profiles, websites, and school's newspaper so hopeful that will you some of u a reason to respond to the question

Thanks for reading this hopeful I can finish the next Chapter soon


End file.
